


The Most Powerful Sedative (You)

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (except you), Checkups, F/M, Female Reader, Zookeeper Reader, i like calling him "snake sans" because, im not sure if im using the other terms right -w-;, lamia!sans, naga!sans, sans hates everyone, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: Sans was already expecting the worst when checkup day rolled around; but he finds out this time it's going to be different.Because this time they've broughtyoualong.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Commissions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Comments: 20
Kudos: 209





	The Most Powerful Sedative (You)

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by someone who wishes to remain anonymous! More Snake Sans from the au where you're a zookeeper and he's a hypnotizing giant snake uwu

Sans was… not in the best mood.

Even as the sunlight shines through the skylight, this morning Sans feels especially slow and sluggish. He didn’t wake up feeling like this either, so he knows it’s not from how he slept last night. He feels lethargic and the thought of moving makes him wish for death instead. He knows what this is. Unfortunately, that only confirms the very thing he’s been dreading these past few days.

It was time for his checkup.

And Sans  _ hated _ these checkups.

Every few moons, people would come into his cage and pin him down, drugging him so he would  _ cooperate _ with them, so that they’d be able to touch and prod and stick him with more needles to check on his health. They monitor him more often than the other residents of his prison, and Sans doesn’t have to be a genius to know it’s because he’s the only monster around and no one here knows how to deal with him.

If he wasn’t pretending to be a beast to them, he’d tell them to leave him alone. 

Every morning of checkup day, he’d get breakfast first, and after the first few times, he realizesd that they slip in sedatives into his meal. Make it harder for him to lash out, more compliant. He usually enjoys a good nap under the sun, but he doesn’t like being  _ forced _ into a nap. The sedatives actually become counter-intuitive, because it only  _ annoys _ him further. It’s never even enough to keep him fully sedated. Even with Sans feeling sluggish and slower to react, he could still crush and bite a man’s head off when he knows someone’s going to encroach in his only private space. And since he can’t really do anything to stop them, the most Sans can do is to make their jobs as difficult and dangerous as possible.

_ not in the mood. _

Sans was just thinking about napping it off and hope that they do the checkup while he’s asleep, when he hears the sound of incoming footsteps.

_ already?  _ Sans thought with a scowl on his face, feeling especially misery. He didn’t want to endure another checkup when he knows monsters don’t catch diseases from creatures that aren’t made of magic and dust.

_ He’s so close to escaping… he hopes this is the last one. _

Struggling against the sludge of sedatives, Sans plants his hands under him and raises his skeletal body above the ground, slowly raising himself. A hiss sounds from the back of his throat as he takes an aggressive posture to make sure to anyone coming in that he doesn’t want their presence.

As he opens his mouth and his tongue flicks out however, he smells… something in the air. Something that quickly douses his angry magic in cool, calming water… like it’s pacifying him. A familiar scent. Something…  _ someone _ he oh so adores.

Sans flicks his tongue a couple times more and eventually inhales deeply, sighing as he feels his tense body relax.

_ you always smell so good… _

Even before he brought you to his cage, he always liked the way you smelled. His tongue flickers faster as he closes his eyes, imagining what it’d feel like to have his tongue on your warm, soft,  _ tasty _ skin...

The metal door quietly slid open, and you and another, more senior keeper walked in. That Harvey guy was in the middle of warning you about Sans, being the doctor assigned to him.

“He’s very aggressive, I don’t think I need to tell you that he’s aggressive towards humans.” The scent of  _ old man _ wafted over to him, and Sans was thankful he wasn’t dealing with any of the other inexperienced idiots of this facility. “So I need you to keep your distance, I’m going to stick him with sedatives. You see, usually we feed him sedatives first, but he always finds a way to power through it…”

Harvey is in the middle of approaching the enclosure when he stops short of the door.

“What’s wrong Dr. Harvey?” you ask, and Sans almost sighed aloud when he heard your sweet voice.

“That’s… odd…” Harvey comments, “he usually makes threat displays during checkup day. But right now, he’s… he’s not even raising his body or baring his fangs!”

This time Sans has to hold back a chuckle.  _ you’re more effective than any sedative they could’ve given him. _ A relaxed smile plays on his face and Sans folds his arms underneath his skull. To the doctor, he’d probably think you were a liability, a new, inexperienced person in Sans’ enclosure (later, Sans finds out that he let you come because you were the only one to volunteer to help him with his checkup)... to Sans, bringing you along for a checkup was one of the best ideas they had since they took him into this infernal cage.

Harvey tells you to stand by as he slowly unlocks the cage and swings the door open. Sans hears a  _ woosh _ in the air and rushed steps as the doctor grabs onto a part of Sans’ snake body and injects him. The doctor’s holding onto him almost like one would ride a bull (not that Sans would know), squeezing him for dear life, while Sans almost doesn’t even react. He feels a sting in his lower body, but all he makes is a twitch.

Both keepers don’t notice it, but Sans’ too preoccupied with the girl that’s standing somewhere near the door, his skull angled towards you with his tongue flicking out once in a while.

The doctor slowly, almost nervously looks up to see if Sans had moved, and steadily lets go of Sans’ back. “Hmm… that’s new…” Harvey scratches the tuft of his little beard (and you want to giggle at the way his silvery moustache would twitch sometimes), “Sans usually isn’t so… docile.”

_ she’s the only one around with a chance of ‘taming’ me. _ Sans grins, even as he feels his energy seep away.

“Is… is he asleep?” Harvey looks over Sans’ spine but sees that the skeleton is indeed awake and alert, with his head slightly raised from the ground, and his tongue flicking every few seconds.

“Why isn’t he…?” Harvey starts to ask, but shakes his head. It doesn’t matter why Sans isn’t aggressive right now, that could change anytime and in the meanwhile, he has to do this checkup.

The checkup goes smoother than any checkup before. Harvey tells you to help him hold onto Sans, in case he reacts or lashes out, but it appears that wasn’t such a big a concern with how ‘well behaved’ he was during the duration of the checkup. Standing by as the doctor checks his bones and his inner body (“Doctor… does he have organs?” you asked. Harvey only shrugged and answered with a “Something like that.”), and handing him tools when e needed it. Without knowing, you’re helping the doctor with the checkup far more than any other assistant could, just by touching Sans. He feels calm, and for once he’s given something to actually enjoy during the checkup.

“This is incredible.” Harvey comments as he’s feeling Sans’ spines (you seem to have no idea what he’s doing), “He’s usually so hostile to anyone new touching him- and even people he’s used to. And now you’re just… sitting near his skull, and he hasn’t even tried to bite you!”

Sans doesn't see how your eyes widen, looking down to him, but he does hear you slowly shuffling away from his face, and Sans wants to coo.  _ Oh, he  _ _ does _ _ want to bite you… but not to hurt you. _

The checkup continues mostly quietly with Sans sighing every now and then whenever he feels your soft little hands on him, until Harvey takes out a syringe and puts it in Sans, extracting a bit of his magic.

“Oh uh… doctor… sorry for asking but, is it ok to take a monster’s magic like that? I mean. Is it like blood, or…?”

Harvey looks up at you as he fills the syringe with something that looks like a blue liquid.

“Oh don’t worry about this, it isn’t blood but it does act as blood as far as we know. It helps us learn about monster biology, and we can figure out how healthy his inner body is once we take it to the lab. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” He answers before putting in the sample into the box with the rest of his equipment.

“Oh… ok then…”

Sans could hear you didn’t sound entirely convinced and that you were still worried. A dreamy look came across his face.  _ Oh… you were his favorite alright… _ no one had really worried about taking out magic from him (except the first people who caught him and wondered if taking magic is safe…  _ “we don’t want to lose such a precious specimen.” _ they had said).

With that, the checkup is over and… weirdly enough, Sans thought this checkup went by way too fast. He actually finds himself wishing it went on  _ longer _ , he wanted to have you stay longer in the cage with him…

“Ok, we’re done here. Brush that straw off of you and you can get a break.” Sans hears Harvey say, and a whine almost escapes Sans’ throat at the thought of him leaving. He starts to shift a little, physically complaining, but that’s all he can do. He’d coil around you otherwise. 

He hears you stand up from beside him and brush yourself off, and a new dread grows in Sans’ ribcage- the dread of you leaving him. He hasn’t found the chance to claim you yet, and he wants your soft touch back, that soft skin, the gentleness…  _ please please please- _

Sans almost managed to move his hands when he stills. There’s a hand on his cheek.

Your hand.

You give him a gentle brush and pat him a little.

“Good job today, Sans,” you tell him, before you turn to the door.

His soul pounds, his breath picks up,  _ he could hear the smile in your voice when you said that- what a beautiful smile it must’ve been- _ Sans starts to wiggle a little more, and he wants so badly to open his blindfold and see your pretty face.

(He can’t see that you make a little wave at him.)

The door to his cage closes and he hears the lock click into place before the two keepers walk out of the room.

Sans is still panting a little, but now the effects of the sedative have apparently worn off a little because Sans manages to move a hand to touch the cheek where your hand was, gently rubbing it.

_ You were so warm and soft... _

Sans sighs.  _ Oh, how much more he  _ **_wants you._ **

For once, Sans doesn’t mind the sedatives are making him sleepier and sleepier. He feels so sleepy and relaxed… and he can enjoy the lingering feeling of your touch, knowing no one’s going to disturb him as he sleeps.

He hopes to dream of you today.

**Author's Note:**

> He adores you.... quite a lot... in fact the longer time goes on, the more attached he is of you.
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
